


The princess in the tower

by VioletShade4



Series: Four Swords Manga Retelling [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Magic Mirrors, Mild Hurt/Comfort, heights, idk how to tag this one, magic clouds, towers, zelda is best girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletShade4/pseuds/VioletShade4
Summary: Shadow emerges from the dark mirror to meet a unexpected friend.
Series: Four Swords Manga Retelling [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The princess in the tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SquigglyAverageJoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglyAverageJoe/gifts).



Shadow awoke numb,  
wait no this was how he always felt, why did it feel wrong somehow? Like a part of him was missing…  
“Do not fail me again” A voice boomed through the darkness  
“Please! Forgive me, lord Gannon, I don’t want to go back into that light!” Shadow cried out as he curled into himself trying to block out that voice.  
“You are not forgiven”  
Was the last thing he heard before the pain began. 

\-------

Zelda stared out at the circling clouds, thinking, planning, she wished that she could see the stars... her revery was broken by a faint thud. Spinning around in her chair she saw The Dark Mirror. She walked towards it slowly, why had they placed it into her prison? Weren’t they worried she would damage it? And how had they teleported it here anyway, and if they could teleport things in, maybe she could teleport out... As she circled the mirror mulling over this turn of events a hand lunged out from its depths. She stumbled back tripping over her ceremonial gown as something began emerging from the mirror. Black ooze pooled around the figure as its head and shoulders emerged from the mirror. The princess stood with her back against a pillar and watched in horror as the thing coming out of the mirror began to resemble… no, it couldn’t be! The mirrors black tendrils slowly receded, revealing the face of her best friend.  
“Link!” she gasped rushing forward to help him, as she approached his prone form she slowed, and they stopped, he was too pale, his hair too dark as he collapsed panting on the floor of her prison. 

\-------

“You still have your part to play”  
“no…”  
“So rise again shadow”  
“I cant… I’m not strong enough! The light…”  
“The dark mirror will sustain you, Now Go!”  
His hand plunged into the light. 

Shadows head pounded as he sobbed on the cool marble floor, the pain of emerging from the dark mirror dulling as he caught his breath, he could hear his master’s last orders echoing in his head “destroy them all”  
He shuddered the dim light filtering through the circling thunderheads made his skin crawl, and there was something else, something bright, it was too close, he looked up and saw her.  
The brightness, it was her presence, her goodness her light, it made him want to puke.  
“What are you looking at?” he growled, “Move!”  
She reached out to touch his shoulder and he lashed out like a wounded  
“Get away from me!” he hissed glaring at her from the ground, she just stood there, that damn princess just stood there looking down at him with those sad, pitying eyes.  
“Don’t look at me like that” he cried as he turned his back on her hugging himself “I don’t need your pity, I don’t want it!... Nothing hurts more than pity” suddenly he remembered different eyes tinged with that same sadness he began to rock back and forth slowly trying to regain his composure to forget those amethyst eyes… he could see them shattering, filling with tears over and over and-  
“do you really think the light will hurt you?” He heard a rustle of fabric and flinched, “Don’t you see?” her voice was no closer and he peeked over his shoulder to see her kneeling on the ground next to him looking off into the clouds surrounding them. “You are a link too,” she said still looking into the distance as he turned slowly to face her “you are my best friend,” she said as she stood and suddenly their eyes locked cerulean to crimson, “deep inside your really a hero too,” she said. This time there was no pity in her gaze, only conviction. Shadow was dumbstruck, she really believed it, believed he could be a hero, believed that he was her.. Friend.  
A pillar of clouds erupted from the ground, darker than the rest it swirled around the princess and before Shadow could do anything she fainted her lips forming his name, his true name, Link. It was the last thing she said before being enveloped by the cloud.  
“Dark Cloud! Halt!” Shadow Link called trying to regain his composure in the presence of another general “what are you doing with the princess!” he demanded.  
“As lord Gannon commands” the dark cloud responded in peals of thunder, “With the heroes demise Princess Zelda will be the last light in Hyrule and the true world of darkness will begin with her death”  
“I cannot let you take her from this room!” shadow declared as he rose to his unsteady feet “Those are my orders from Lord Gannon”  
“Are they?” the thunder rumbled in what sounded like laughter “or do you just want to keep the princess for yourself” shadow stiffened as the cloud continued “you shadows can be deceptive, But you are… soooooo easy to see through,” the dark cloud chuckled as all the clouds parted to reveal the full light of the sun.  
“AAAARRGH” shadow cried as he collapsed again the sunlight like acid on his skin.  
“Get back to your work shadow hero,” the cloud said dismissively as the Shadow hero shook on the floor of the tower. “And remember that it is our lord Gannon who protects you from the light” the cloud swirled vanishing into the restored gloom of the thunderhead revealing the princess face for a split second before they were both gone.  
Shadow was alone once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is dedicated to SquigglyAverageJoe! They have followed this series since the beginning and I can't thank them enough for there continued support and the enormous comment they left on the last installment of this series!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! It took a bit longer than anticipated but here you go. let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
